


the sun loved you so much (it kissed your skin, your heart)

by marshall_line



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: когда минджи к ней прикасается.





	the sun loved you so much (it kissed your skin, your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> *следы!ау

  
_Как можно мне долететь?_  
_Одинокой звездой обогреть._

когда минджи к ней прикасается, впервые — совершенно случайно, на запястье шиён распускается звезда — золотое пятно. они ещё долго смотрят на него, пытаясь поверить, а потом — друг на друга, пока минджи не говорит:

— прости.

и поспешно уходит.

а шиён остаётся стоять в коридоре до самого звонка.

 

за что ты просила прощения?

за то, какой красивой меня сделала?

или ты не хотела—

 

они не пересекаются до выпускного. шиён не грустит — они едва знакомы, их ничего не связывает, кроме общих друзей и пары предметов, но не было ни дня, чтобы она не думала о минджи и о том, какого бы цвета она была, если бы шиён оставила на ней след.

ей всегда хотелось быть синей или небесно-голубой.

ей нравятся эти оттенки.

может, шиён от этого безумно страшно, на коже минджи ничего бы не появилось, если бы. откуда ей знать? она не успела — и минджи не дала, и вряд ли бы у них что-то вышло.

они не пересекаются до выпускного, но в последний день шиён дарит минджи цветы — жёлтые — и ничего не говорит: ни о звезде, ни о том, как сильно ей хочется. дотронуться и увидеть. хоть что-нибудь. шиён этого не делает — они всё ещё друг другу никто.

минджи благодарит за цветы улыбкой.

и в тот момент шиён кажется, что её первая звезда взрывается у неё в груди.

 

время пролетает.

шиён не замечает, как выпускается сама, как тратит годы на то, чтобы где-то устроиться, найти наконец-то место (не под солнцем — оно к себе так и не подпустило). шиён тратит годы в никуда, изредка вспоминая человека, который на мгновение подарил ей свет.

оно длилось почти две недели — звезда не переставала гореть ни на секунду, пока не выгорела окончательно. шиён была уверена: от неё останется шрам — память.

но если он правда был—

он тоже исчез.

как минджи из её жизни.

 

(кому теперь ты светишь? одинокой звездой в толпе.

есть ли там — везде и нигде — кто-то, кем должна была стать я?)

 

шиён переезжает из квартиры в квартиру настолько часто, что не успевает распаковывать вещи. они так и хранятся в картонных помятых коробках. то дорого, то она опять забыла проплатить, то ещё что. у шиён сотни причин съехать и ни одной — задержаться.

и всё же спать где-то надо.

поэтому юхён сбрасывает ей адрес и номер знакомой.

(ей срочно нужна соседка)

шиён не решается. с тех пор, как она уехала из тэгу, она никогда не жила с кем-то. даже в общежитии вторая половина комнаты была пустой — и не потому что она хотела этого сама, скорей — с ней — не хотел никто. шиён просто не умеет делиться — не знает, как это и что. да и кто её примет. если бы знала, всё равно не поняла бы, что делать.

и как не испортить.

 

шиён соглашается в середине февраля: везёт с собой в другой конец города две коробки и сумку, и себя — и дверь ей открывает последний человек, которого она ожидала встретить. спустя столько лет. шиён роняет: и сумку, и то, что когда-то вспыхнуло у неё внутри.

она давно перестала верить и надеяться, тем более вспоминать.

но.

— минджи?

у неё другой цвет волос — всё равно что костёр.

она вся — другая. не то чтобы шиён знала её хоть какой-то.

минджи отступает, впуская её в квартиру, не говоря при этом ни слова, не давая ни малейшего намёка понять: узнала ли она её, помнит ли. они ведут себя как незнакомцы — точно так же, как раньше. им нечего друг другу сказать и нечего делить, кроме жилплощади и квартплаты. может, той искорки, которая могла бы гореть, если бы.

но она не горит.

только макушка минджи — ярко-красным.

 

они здороваются по утрам, иногда вместе обедают, обсуждают то, что положено соседям, им по-прежнему неловко и всё-таки — прогресс; минджи обязательно желает спокойной ночи, заглянув к ней в комнату, в основном чтобы показать улыбку — немного уставшую, но искреннюю — такую солнечную. шиён молча впитывает в себя все её лучи и слова, улыбаясь в ответ — не широко — уголками губ — они тянутся вверх сами.

наверное, этого мало, но у шиён нет сил на большее, и вряд ли минджи, которая до сих пор — они прожили вот так почти два месяца — делает вид, что они не были знакомы до, хочет чего-то ещё. шиён понятия не имеет, хочет ли она. 

может быть.

или нет.

(да)

ей снится или беззвёздное небо, или наоборот — сплошной свет, но первое, что она видит проснувшись — это минджи: на кухне, босиком, сонная, приоткрыв один глаз, пытается жарить блинчики — завтрак на двоих. шиён не помогает — её не подпустят к плите, как не подпустили ближе, когда на это ещё была возможность, хотя шиён теперь в шаге от.

подойди и прикоснись.

проверь.

узнай.

шиён даже сейчас страшно — и не то чтобы у неё есть на что-то право.

они всего лишь соседи. всего лишь.

 

проходит полгода.

потом год.

время всё летит и летит, жизнь бессмысленно ускользает следом.

 

они привыкают друг к другу.

может, привязываются.

и шиён, возвращаясь с очередной смены, говорит: _я дома_ — и это звучит настолько правильно — у неё каждый раз замирает сердце, и минджи встречает её, если приходит первой, и они проводят оставшийся день вдвоём, пересматривая фильмы марвел, в которых минджи ничего не понимает, что-то едят и смеются. шиён могла бы слушать смех минджи до самой старости, потому что это лучшее, что она слышала в своей жизни.

он совершенно дурацкий.

заразительно громкий.

нет, оглушительно — как большой взрыв, создавший вселенную.

и шиён, не осознавая этого, заново влюбляется только в него одного. 

 

ей хватает смелости пригласить минджи на свидание — если она будет тянуть, найдётся кто-нибудь, кто сделает это за неё — и шиён закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как минджи изменится в лице, ответив ей нет, что ещё она может сказать, но говорит она не это:

— хорошо.

— ч-что?

— я согласна.

и минджи улыбается, стоит шиён взглянуть на неё, словно ждала всё это время.

шиён кажется, что происходящее — сон, но ей ничего, кроме неба и света, не снится, поэтому она готова поверить, хотя бы раз, что всё по-настоящему. 

должно быть.

 

свидание ничем не отличается от обычных дней, но есть что-то особенное в том, как между ними — с каждой секундой — сокращается расстояние, как минджи смотрит на неё через стёкла очков — они увеличивают все галактики в её глазах. есть что-то, чего не было многие годы до, когда они были друг другу никем, и когда встретились снова, если было — шиён не замечала. у неё тоже, вообще-то, плохое зрение — она много чего не видит.

но от минджи так тепло и хорошо, и шиён так хочется взять её за руку.

так хочется—

а грудная клетка вся трясётся и болит — от сердца, которое не знает, куда деться — ему мало места, и от страха перед тем, каким цветом шиён окрасит минджи, если решится.

или каким никогда не будет.

 

они так и не прикасаются: ни в тот вечер, ни в следующий, ни бесчисленные после.

шиён не жалеет и не думает лишнего, её голова и без того переполнена.

наверное, всему своё время.

они ведь нашли друг друга, когда ожидали этого меньше всего.

 

они нашли. 

 

они не прикасаются неделями, пока минджи не спрашивает:

— шиён, можно я—

— можно.

у минджи так дрожат пальцы, когда она тянется к её запястью, к тому самому, и когда наконец-то дотрагивается, осторожно — едва ощутимо, кожа шиён мгновенно усеивается звёздами, и минджи ведёт дальше от запястья к плечу, оставляя такой яркий след, и от него — к шее, а потом размазывает по губам шиён золото — и шиён горит.

самым красивым светом.

самой чистой любовью.

она могла бы поцеловать минджи здесь и сейчас, отдать ей все эти звёзды обратно, но она боится — и ничего не делает, просто позволяет себя любить одними прикосновениями.

и минджи обхватывает её лицо ладонями, окрашивая солнцем и созвездиями, и смотря галактиками ей прямо в сердце, и они стоят так час или два, или день, или вечность.

(шиён готова всю жизнь)

минджи прижимается лбом к её лбу — аж сыпятся искры — и говорит:

— я так рада, что это всё ещё ты.

в её голосе слёзы — и, наверное, если она заплачет, они будут похожи на кометы.

или звездопад.

(не забудь загадь желание)

 

— это всегда будешь ты.

и шиён ей верит.

 

пока не дотрагивается к своей звезде сама.

 

на ладонях минджи расплываются жуткие чёрные пятна, когда шиён впервые берёт её за руки. они смотрят на них во все глаза, не понимая, что произошло, почему они _такие_.

и шиён шепчет:

— прости.

 

она ночует у юхён трое суток, беззвучно рыдая и ненавидя себя, свои душу и сердце, зачем вы так черны, и весь мир, и всё, что можно и нельзя. шиён захлёбывается собственным гневом и грустью, и всеми чувствами, на которые способна — их чересчур много.

шиён мечтала быть небом, а оказалась этим.

ей так неприятно вспоминать, как выглядела минджи — словно её окунули в грязь.

и так больно просто знать, что в ответ на свет она дарит тьму.

шиён ночует у юхён трое суток, по сто раз на день вымывая руки с мылом, будто черноту под её пальцами можно смыть. она въелась глубоко — в кости. она в ней везде.

шиён не знает, что делать: с этим, с собой.

и как ей вернуться назад.

она не отвечает на звонки и сообщения. телефон разрывается без конца и края — минджи телец — она упрямая. шиён нравилось разглядывать её созвездие у себя на животе, когда минджи бездумно по нему водила. шиён нравилось быть золотой — и ей страшно снова такой стать, теперь зная, что она может всё это поглотить и оставить после только ночь.

ей страшно — и она продолжает рыдать, охрипая и топясь в этих дурацких слезах.

от них болят и глаза, и лицо — они как метеоритный дождь.

шиён ночует у юхён трое суток и столько же плачет.

на четвёртый день — выдыхается. телефон перестаёт звонить, и шиён надеется, что минджи всё-таки сдалась, но вместо очередного звонка ей, звонят уже в дверь, и юхён сегодня нет, и если шиён услышит этот отвратительный звук ещё раз, она сойдёт с ума.

поэтому она подрывается открыть—

и перед ней стоит минджи.

у неё съехали очки набок, и она пропустила одну пуговицу на рубашке — она застёгнута чёрт-те как, и минджи внезапно вся такая маленькая и несчастная, и слёзы катятся по щекам без остановки — нос красный, и галактики застелило туманом и облаками.

и сердце шиён от любви, которую она сейчас к ней чувствует, ломает ей рёбра.

совершенно нечем дышать — и она с трудом выдыхает лишь:

— минджи.

— идём домой.

шиён хочет возразить, но слыша тихое _пожалуйста_ , не может сказать ей нет.

 

уже дома бежать некуда.

и с чего-то надо начать, только слова — абсолютно все — гаснут в горле.

минджи смотрит на неё в упор воспалёнными, будто на них вечный ураган, планетами и ждёт, что шиён скажет, но она продолжает молчать — и минджи начинает первой:

— я понимаю, почему ты убежала, почему не отвечала и почему сейчас ничего мне не говоришь. шиён, я понимаю, но я так волновалась и так боялась. до сих пор боюсь.

— минджи, прости—

— за что?

— за—

— себя такую? неужели ты думаешь, что мне есть дело до того, какого ты цвета?

— разве—

— нет.

— но—

— я люблю тебя не за него.

 _ох_.

ты меня—

ты—

минджи касается её щеки, так — до дрожи — нежно, и вытирает слёзы, замазывая их золотом. шиён накрывает её руку своей, ни о чём не думая, — и ладонь минджи чернеет.

— я люблю тебя не за него, но он часть тебя, каким бы он ни был, шиён, он твой, и я буду любить даже его, несмотря ни на что, потому что он прекрасен. ты прекрасна.

в своей тьме.

в моём свете.

шиён обнимает минджи, не переставая бояться ни на секунду, зарывается носом в шею — от этого контакта сразу появляются тёмные пятна. шиён закрывает глаза, чтобы их не видеть, и просто вдыхает запах минджи — все её звезды.

они заполняют лёгкие.

доверху.

не оставляя места ни для чего, кроме любви.

минджи целует её в висок и повторяет: я люблю тебя, и шиён сжимает рубашку на её спине, и не может ничего сказать в ответ. в ней и слёзы, и звёзды, и тьма, и минджи.

 

они засыпают на диване, вжавшись друг в друга, и шиён снится бесконечный свет.

в этот раз она знает, кому он принадлежит.

 

шиён позволяет к себе прикасаться — и минджи делает это постоянно: следы не сходят неделями. она превращается в ходячий сад света, шиён никогда себя такой не представляла, как вообще, разве в ней есть это, даже красит волосы.

минджи нравится: она впутывает в них пальцы — и они начинают сиять.

всеми сияниями на свете.

шиён позволяет прикасаться, но сама этого не делает. она прекрасно помнит, что минджи ей говорила, но страх сильнее — её накрывает ужасом каждый раз, когда она случайно задевает минджи локтем или оказывается слишком близко. минджи всё понимает и продолжает улыбаться, и любить, и вплетать ей в косы лучи солнца.

минджи верит, что у них всё будет хорошо — они справятся, а шиён разглядывает рассыпанное на лице созвездие андромеды, и вспоминает, какой омерзительный след оставили её губы на щеке минджи, и надеется, что ей хватит любви.

чтобы побороть страх перед самой собой.

 

— почему ты попросила прощения?

— когда?

— в самый первый раз.

— спустя годы тебя это волнует?

— не переставало.

— я не хотела ни к кому прикасаться в принципе: боялась, что человек, которого я совершенно не знаю, окажется моим. неужели я должна была полюбить его только потому что оставляю на нём след? и я ведь тебя почти не знала, и это было так неожиданно, и так красиво — я испугалась, а потом попыталась забыть: о той звезде и о тебе — и, знаешь, у меня получилось, но ты пришла ко мне на выпускной и вручила цветы — самые жёлтые, которые я видела, и я пожалела о том, что оставила тебя одну.

— минджи—

— но это было тогда, мы есть сейчас — это важнее.

— даже если я никак не—

— даже если.

 

иногда минджи целует её закатами, такими красными, какими были её волосы, когда шиён только въехала, иногда рассветами, иногда всеми оттенками неба, которыми может окрасить его солнце, но чаще — нет, всегда — золотом, превращая шиён в драгоценность.

у неё подступают слёзы, стоит минджи прижаться к её губами.

она знает, какой красивой потом будет.

и знает, какой минджи — нет, если шиён поцелует её первой.

 

когда она перестаёт сопротивляться, это бывает редко, она просто тянет минджи к себе — и они подолгу стоят обнявшись, запоминая друг друга кожей. шиён хочется большего, но когда она пробует — минджи окутывает чернотой. её рот кажется обугленным, и каждый участок тела словно просится на ампутацию, и все следы, которые оставляет шиён, задерживаются месяцами: как-то она нарисовала в центре ладони солнце — чёрное-чёрное — оно до сих пор с минджи не сошло. она его не прячет — наоборот всем показывает, но шиён не думает о людях, которые увидят минджи, и как они её воспримут.

они ей никто, а минджи — всё, и она делает своё сокровище таким.

мёртвым.

убивая и гася звезду за звездой.

минджи всё равно ей улыбается, пряча галактики в полумесяцах, любя её всем светом, который у неё есть. он не кончится, пока шиён рядом. она не хочет, чтобы кончался.

весь этот свет — её сердце.

и она отдаёт его шиён без остатка. 

 

шиён старается, она так старается, но ей кажется, что этого недостаточно.

когда-нибудь они сдадутся — и расстанутся, и шиён перестанет мучить их обеих, только минджи покрывает её лицо поцелуями, и днём, и ночью, осыпая звёздами, и повторяет: я люблю тебя, и шиён верит её словам, звёздам и солнечным системам.

она верит всему.

а себе — нет.

 

— я говорила тебе, каким цветом хотела быть?

— нет, шинни, не говорила.

— как безоблачное небо. красиво, правда?

— правда, но ты красивее.

— я—

— самая красивая на свете.

— минджи—

она переплетает их пальцы — и золота от этого так много: оно разливается по коже шиён — и от него то тепло, то горячо, и оно такое яркое, и шиён чувствует себя такой любимой, такой нужной, такой по-настоящему красивой, какой ни разу не была в жизни.

и всё благодаря минджи.

как бы она хотела, чтобы она тоже—

— шиён, послушай.

— да?

— твоя тьма так же красива, как и ты. даже если тебе кажется, что нет. я люблю каждый твой след на себе, я люблю всю эту тьму и люблю тебя, и я не перестану это повторять.

— но ты бы так сияла, если бы—

— я бы не.

— почему?

— потому что я — твоё ночное небо, а ты — моя звезда, а мы в этом мире — любовь.

и это настолько _минджи_ — настолько солнечно и честно, и шиён не выдерживает — плачет.

она так устала плакать.

так устала.

минджи не трогает её слёзы, только сердце.

 

— пожалуйста, люби меня.

как я люблю тебя.

с самой первой звезды.

 

и минджи любит всю ночь, освещая её и шиён собой.

 

 

 

 

 

 

утром шиён целует её небесно-голубым.


End file.
